


These Haunting Demons

by SupernaturalWarrior



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWarrior/pseuds/SupernaturalWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda didn't want to be here. She didn't know why they cared. She just wanted to go home.</p><p> "Amanda Evans, Dr Hendersin will see you now" the secretary walked in.</p><p> Amanda got up off the comfortable couch for one and slowly, hesitantly walked up those steps. </p><p> She eventually got to the Doctors door and waited as the secretary knocked<br/>"Come in" Dr Hendersin spoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rights and Rules

Rights and Rules

This book is All Rights Reserved and anyone who takes anything from this book will have to deal with the consequences to their actions.

If anything from this book - plot, characters, places, etc. - is the same or similar to another's it is purely coincidental as everything is purely from my mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warnings:  
\- mention of suicide  
\- Mention of self-harm  
\- Self harm  
\- bulling  
\- mention of abuse

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you all enjoy this book and I would also like to warn you that this is the first book I have ever written!  
Happy reading!


	2. Prologue

Amanda didn't want to be here. She didn't know why they cared. She just wanted to go home.

"Amanda Evans, Dr Hendersin will see you now" the secretary walked in.

Amanda got up off the comfortable couch for one and slowly, hesitantly walked up those steps. 

She eventually got to the Doctors door and waited as the secretary knocked   
"Come in" Dr Hendersin spoke.

Amanda walks in along with the secretary and the therapist greeted her, "Amanda, come in"


	3. Chapter One

Amanda sat in silence on the comfy, grey couch for one. She hugged herself even tighter as she waited for the secretary to call out her name. 

'I don't want to be here' she thought,

'they don't ever listen to me'.

Amanda didn't want to be here. She didn't know why they cared. She just wanted to go home.

"Amanda Evans, Dr Hendersin will see you now" the secretary walked in.

Amanda got up off the comfortable couch for one and slowly, hesitantly walked up those steps. 

She eventually got to the Doctors door and waited as the secretary knocked 

"Come in" Dr Hendersin spoke.

Amanda walks in along with the secretary and the therapist greeted her, "Amanda, come in"

She walks in and sits down on the red couch he gestured towards.

"So Amanda, how are you feeling today?" Dr Hendersin asked.

She brought her knees up and hugged them tightly; staring at her shoes and wondering if she should answer his question or stay silent.  
"Don't ask stupid questions" 

"Okay then. Do you want to tell me why you're here?" 

"Again with the stupid questions"

The doctor looked at her and noted down that Amanda was closed off and used sarcasm as a defence mechanism.

"Alrighty then how about you tell me about yourself?" He asked.

"I'm a seventeen-year-old girl who is currently sitting in a therapist office. I have green eyes, black hair and pale skin from not getting much sunlight. Also the answers to your previous questions are I'm feeling horrible today and I'm here because of attempted suicide that happened two weeks ago" she answered.

He stared at her unsure as to what to say to that, then he finally responded with,

"I was thinking something a little less obvious. How about we play Twenty Questions instead?"

"Okay. You start"

"What's your favourite colour? Mine is turquoise"

"Red. What's your favourite food? Mine is tacos" she asked, though she was not the least bit curious.

"Mine is ravioli. Whose music do you like to listen to? I am quite fond of Justin Bieber to be honest" he noticed her lack of curiosity, but still continued with the game.

"I listen to 5 Seconds of Summer, Sleeping with Sirens. I also like to listen to One Direction and Fall Out Boy, and some old school classics such as Bon Jovi and such. What is----" 

Amanda asked as the game continued on like that.

Learning more about each other while Dr Hendersin takes notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Word count: 419 (excluding authors note)

Question of the chapter: Do you like Amanda? If so, why? if not, why not?

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it's short but as I continue the chapters will get longer.

Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter Two

Amanda looks at her surroundings. She is currently in the cafeteria at her school. She was sitting with her best friends Melissa, Idelia, Emma and Samantha. They were the best friends you could ask for. It shouldn't be too bad to ask them...right?

Melissa Hale stuck with her since kindergarten. They met when Amanda offered her something to eat when she left her lunch at home. Yes, she used to be nice like at. Melissa, or Mel as she is commonly referred to, is a sweet, bubbly, intelligent and outgoing social girl who is extremely loyal. She has the most wonderful milk chocolate brown eyes and her thick brunette hair is a bushy type of curly and stops just on top of her rear end (her bottom). Amanda usually calls her Rapunzel, Lissa or Liss. Although Melissa looks and seems innocent, she is far from it. She has a mind that is constantly in the gutter and cusses (swears) more than she should.

Amanda has known Idelia Hastings since kindergarten. They became best friends in 7th grade. Amanda found her name unique and finally gained enough courage to ask about it. It is a German name meaning noble. Later on she found out that she was named after her grandmother. Idelia is an intelligent, sweet, quiet girl who observes things quite quickly... sometimes a bit too quickly. She has eyes that resemble the calm, blue seas on a sunny day and has thin, blonde hair that is wavy and is mid-waist. Amanda refers to her as Idea, which is ironic since she comes up with most of the good ideas.

Samantha Ackers and Amanda have been friends since 7th grade. Amanda and Samantha had sat next to each other in class one day and they had just clicked. Samantha is what most people would call 'foreign' or an 'import' and although it may be true it gets them angry. Samantha, or Sam, is a Muslim and lived in Lebanon which gives her the 'arab accent'. She is a funny, social girl who is fierce and won't take anything from anyone. She has thick blonde hair that reaches mid-waist. Amanda sometimes calls her Mantha because sometimes she acts like such a man, but it's completely hilarious.

Emma Kao is a completely different story. She just recently joined the 'group'. Amanda came up to her on her first day of school when she looked lost. She just fit in with the rest of them as she was sarcastic and sassy but at the same time mysterious and extremely quiet. She is not as intelligent as Melissa or Idelia but she is smart enough to be considered a nerd. She is loyal and fierce and would do anything for her friends. She has a passion for photography that can quite annoying as she can become really picky, but they wouldn't change her for the world. She has short, thick hair that is a dark brown and her eyes resemble melted dark chocolate. She is amazing and is understanding.

Amanda thought back to the task at hand. She took a deep breath and;  
"Hey guys, um...my mum put me into therapy" she looked up from her shoes and saw looks of shock and betrayal.

"When did this happen?” Melissa asked shock still evident on her face. 

Amanda mumbled a quiet 'a few weeks now'.

"You didn't think to tell us sooner?!" Emma quietly yelled with a look of betrayal on her face, "we don't care you do know that right? We love you for you, with or without your therapy" Emma added a few seconds after, receiving approving looks and nods from the rest.

"I don't mean to pry but...can I ask why you are in therapy?" Samantha hesitantly asked.

Idelia nudged Sam with her elbow; "You can't just ask that Sam! It's private and she'll tell us when she wants to", she then turns to Amanda, “isn’t that right Mandy?" Idelia ask to not only prove her point but to satisfy her curiosity of Mandy's answer.

"Well...of course I'll tell you guys! You're my best friends" she said genuinely, "uh...my therapist, Dr Hendersin, asked if I could get my friends to describe me", she handed them a paper each, “be extremely honest, I'm not allowed to look at them until Dr Hendersin lets me anyway" 

She watched her friends write away on the papers she provided them. Once they were done she put them in her bag, just as she did that the bell rang. 

"Time to head to class" Idelia informed.

They girls said their goodbyes and left for class. As Amanda walked to class she kept glancing back at her backpack, but every time she'd do so she'd shove her curiosity away. Don't break Dr Hendersin's rule Amanda, she repeats in her head like a mantra.  
"Hello Amanda, how was school?" Dr Hendersin asked.

"Its school, what is there to say?" Amanda replied, not really asking.

"I suppose there is nothing to say. So, do you have my papers?" He asked. 

"Yes I have your papers", she grabbed her bag and took the papers out then shoved them into Dr Hendersin's awaiting hand "here". 

"Thank you" he thanks her, not minding her rudeness and takes a look at her papers. The words they use to describe her are very interesting he thinks to himself.

Amanda looks at him and the papers and wonders what they wrote on them. The stuff on there mustn't be bad...it couldn't be they are my friends they won't write bad stuff about me, Amanda worriedly thinks to herself. She couldn't imagine what she would do if her friends thought badly of her. Maybe I shouldn't worry that much, they are good, amazing and the most caring people I know.

Dr Hendersin puts the papers at his desk and takes out his notepad and pen.

"So Amanda, what do you think are on those papers?" 

Oh how I wish I knew, Dr Hendersin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anyways, how do you like the book so far (even if it's just two chapters)?  
Question of the Day: What do you think about Amanda's friends?  
Word count: 1004 (excluding the authors note)

Happy Reading!


	5. Chapter Three

Happy reading! ( I realised I should put this first :P)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amanda has been going to Dr Jared Hendersin for a month and a half now. She has gotten used to going but isn't quite happy to go yet. 

Today was no different. She had finally been released from hell on earth, and made her way to the front gates of the school. Amanda’s friends were waiting for her there.

“Hey guys, ready to go home?” Amanda asked her friends while putting her skateboard to the floor and a foot on top of it.

“YES!! I literally counted the each and every second until this very moment! I can finally go home!” Sammy exclaimed in happiness and delight.

“I don’t want to go home today. My grandparents are coming over and all they are going to do is complain about the way I do…well…everything!” Emma moaned, “anyone willing to take a poor soul in until tomorrow?” she pouted.

“Good luck with the grandparents Emmy” Mel snickered.

Emma glared at her, “I hate you to Melly Smelly” 

“No worries Emmy Wemmy” she smiled evilly, knowing that name ticked her off more than anything else in the world.

Samantha, Idelia and Amanda just sighed annoyed and watched the argument break out. Amanda tapped Idelia and told her that she had to go to her therapy session and gave her a wave goodbye before skating off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda just sat upon the comfy, grey couch she had grown accustomed to. She just had to sit and wait until the other patient is let out and the secretary, who goes by the name of Diana, calls her.

Diana enters the waiting area with a smile, “Time for your session Amanda”

Amanda smiles at her, thanking her with a nod before walking off towards Dr Hendersin’s room.

When Amanda entered she was greeted by Dr Hendersin with a smile and his soft but husky voice saying hello.

“Take a seat Amanda; I just need to sign this before we can proceed”

She walked towards the couch and laid on it, her head hitting the pillow softly.

“Alright, let’s get started. How was your day Amanda? Anything interesting happen?” Dr Hendersin asked kindly with a smile on his face.

“No, not really” 

“Ok. Anything exciting happening for you?” he again in a different manner.

“Again, no, not really” she said again with a shrug.

Jared (Dr Jared Hendersin) should have been surprised that she had caught on what he was trying to do, but this girl gives herself less credit then she deserves. She is extremely observant and Jared thinks she does this without noticing. 

He thought for a moment then remembered that there was another patient that was a bit similar to her. Maybe they could help each other and get along well, he thought.

“Amanda I want to suggest something. I have another patient, who has some similarities with you. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet him…you know? Maybe you might make another friend outside of school. Of course he won’t know why you’re here and any other personal things you wish to keep secret and vice versa” he asked.

Amanda thought for a moment. Would it help? Should I do it? Eh…I don’t see why not

“Ok”

“Great! His name is Markus Martinez. Now he is a bit too hap--” his voice just faded away.

Markus Martinez…the Markus Martinez?

Now don’t get her wrong, it’s not like he’s a bad boy or anything like that. Yes, he can have a bit of an attitude and gets into trouble a little too often, but he’s extremely outgoing, always has a smile on his face and laughs along with everyone whether he was the cause of them laughing or not. He even speaks to her for god sake! The most socially awkward introvert! The most shocking thing about it is that they get along really well and he’s always so patient with her. He was the last person she would expect to be going to therapy, but who is she to judge?

“—overall just don’t judge him too quick please” Dr Hendersin had finally finished speaking.

“I won’t judge him don’t worry” she rolled her eyes. Again, who is she to judge?

“Don’t roll your eyes at me. I was just stating some ru--”

“Rules, yes I know. What you don’t know is that Markus and I speak at school” she said amused at his cluelessness of this situation.

“Oh”

She raises her eyebrow, amused that all he has to say is “Oh”. 

Jared (Dr Jared Hendersin) just stared at her. Amanda probably thinks it’s because he’s shocked, well that’s partially the reason. Jared has not seen Amanda this playful and childish  
in the month and a half he’s been her therapist. Jared just stares at Amanda, admiring the way her amused and smug smile just sits perfectly on her youthful face. 

This-, he thinks as he stared at her happy face, this is the reason I became a therapist.

“Change of subject then. How about we talk about your…our…um…love life? Of course you don’t have to” Jared asked carefully, trying not to be intrusive.

“It’s okay. My love life is pretty non-existent at the moment. What about you? Who are you married to?” she asked.

“I’m married to Richard Hendersin. He’s the love of my life” he states.

“He sounds like he means so much to you. What’s his best feature?” she asked, not phased in the slightest.

“We’re here to talk about you not about me. So you say that your love life is non-existent? Why is that?”

“I’ve never caught someone’s eye and no one has ever caught mine” she said simply.

“I’m pretty sure a young and beautiful girl has caught someone’s eye. They’re probably too shy to say anything. What’s your dream man then?” 

“I’m not picky. All I know is that they have to take care of me through the better and the worst. They have to believe in me and what I want to do and treat me the way I deserve to be treated. Of course I would also take care of them through better and worse, I would believe in them and what they want to do and I would most definitely treat them the way they deserve to be treated.” 

“Ah, I see. Well, speaking of what you want to do, do you know what you want your career to be?”

“I’ve always loved to write and read. I also like criminology, science and all forms of art” 

“Really? How good do you think you are in art?”

“I could improve, but I’m pretty good at it” she shrugs.

“Do you think I’d be able to see any of your artworks?” he asks

“Probably, but don’t get your hopes up” she states.

“It seems our time has ended. See you next week Amanda”

“Please, call me Mandy” she spoke shyly.

“Only if you call me Jared” he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amanda skated home after taking a quick walk around the park.

She walked straight into her bedroom, which she shared with her two older sisters. She flopped down on her side of the purple and white bunk bed. The bunk bed could fit three people. Two on the bottom bed and one on the top bed. Not only did she have to share a room but she had to share a bed to! She turned so that she was on her back and decided to have a quick nap.

She closed her eyes and waited for the dark blissfulness to take hold of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Word count: 1261 (excluding authors note)

I don’t even know what to say about this chapter.

Question of the chapter: What do you think about the blossoming friendship of Amanda and Jared?


End file.
